Welcome to the doom dimension
by Storyfairy10
Summary: A bakugan fanfiction. Drago sees Dan in the doom dimension and has to deal with it. This is what I wished happenned in episode 28 while the other brawlers are finding a way to save Dan.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the doom dimension

Drago looked around the doom dimension. He was trapped there, never to go back to Earth or Vestroia.

"Drago!" Drago heard. He knew that voice, but the person who made that voice could not be there. If he was, Drago would not know what to do.

_Please let the voice just be me imagination_, Drago thought to himself as he turned towards the voice. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Dan was standing on a stone Bakugan with tears in his eyes. Drago did not know what to say or what to do. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through his head. He was happy to see Dan again, but why was he in the doom dimension.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Drago. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you go," Dan explained. "I jumped in after you when you were sent to the doom dimension."

"Do you know what you've done?" Drago demanded angrily. "There's no return from the doom dimension! Didn't you think about the brawlers or your family?"

Dan looked away. "I…I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry?" asked Drago. "You ruined everything for you. Your dreams, your hobbies, everything! And think about how your friends feel! You're the most thoughtless person I have ever met!"

Tears began to fall from Dan's eyes. "If you don't want me, fine," he said. "I'll go. You'll never see me again, and if by chance we meet, I won't talk to you."

"Perfect!" Drago said. "No Bakugan deserves such an irresponsible, impulsive, and careless brawler! I'm lucky I did not fall in here sooner!"

Dan ran away. He could tell Dan tried to act like he didn't care, but Drago knew that what he said hurt him.

Part of Drago felt happy. He was angry at Dan for doing something so impulsive, and someone had to say it. He was glad to be rid of him.

However, part of him knew that Dan was his best friend, and that he would miss him more than he could imagine then.

Drago told himself that he was better off without him. However, he could not stop thinking about the fight and the hurt look on Dan's face. A voice in him demanded _what have I done?_

Drago told himself that it was for the best, and part of him believed that. However, another part of him wanted to cry and find Dan.

Drago did not move. He just stared at the direction Dan went, telling himself not to follow him. Eventually, he turned around and walked the other way.


	2. Regret

Drago looked out at the doom dimension, tired. He has not seen Dan all day, which he should have expected. After all, the doom dimension was large, so the chance of finding someone by walking for a day was slim. However, it also worried Drago. If Drago saw Dan, he could tell if he was alright. Now, he would just have to trust that he was.

_Dan's probably fine,_ Drago assured himself. _Maybe he found another bakugan and became friends with him. I'll probably see him someday and be able to apologize._

However, that was not the only possibility that came to Drago's mind. _What if he's in trouble?_ Drago wondered. _He may have accidently gotten a bakugan angry at him, which could be dangerous here._ He knew that Dan was impulsive, so saying something without thinking would be like him. In the doom dimension, where many of the bakugan are angry, saying the wrong thing may cause trouble.

Drago wished he hadn't gotten angry at Dan. He didn't mean to hurt anybody, and he was loyal to Drago. He should have let Dan stay with him. He acted like Dan was the worst partner in history; but actually, he was one of the best he could imagine. Sure he was impulsive, but he was also kind, courageous, and willing to do anything for a friend. Now, Drago could only hope that he would see Dan again.

Drago was just about to sleep when he saw two bakugan walking by. One was a Ventus bakugan and the other was a subterra bakugan. He did not know them, so he was just about to ignore them. However, there conversation caught Drago's interest.

"I hope that Halax does not hurt the human too badly," The Ventus bakugan said.

"If he does decide to, I doubt the human could defend himself." the subterra bakugan said. "He's so small."

Drago flew to the bakugan. "Did you say you saw a human?" Drago asked.

The two other bakugan jumped in surprise. "Who are you?" The subterra bakugan said.

"I apologize for intruding," Drago said, suddenly ashamed of how he acted. "My name is Delta Dragonoid, though I am often called Drago. My partner, who is human, followed me here and we got separated. I was wondering if you might have seen him."

"We did see a human with short brown hair and wearing mostly red," The Ventus bakugan said. "Is that your partner?"

"Yes, it sounds like him," Drago answered. "Is he safe?"

"I doubt it," The Subterra bakugan said. "He met a powerful bakugan named Halex who was pushing the other bakugan around, and told him to stop and said that he wasn't the most powerful bakugan and had no right to push other bakugan around. Halex did not like that, and usually he attacks people he does not like."

"Where is he?" Drago asked. "I have to save him."

"I'm not going back there," The subterra bakugan said. "If Halex is angry, I don't want to be near him."

"I'll take you to him," The Ventus bakugan said. "I know that if my partner followed me in here, I would do anything to keep her safe."

"Thank you," Drago said.

Drago followed the Ventus bakugan as she left the subterra bakugan.

"By the way, my name's Aves," The Ventus bakugan said.

"It's nice to meet you, Aves," Drago said, trying to be polite.

Drago could not believe what he heard about Dan. If anything happened to Dan, Drago would feel guilty about it. True, it was Dan's decision to stand up to the bakugan, but Drago still blamed himself. Dan was just trying to stand up for other bakugan, and Drago should have been there to save him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He wished that he did not say mean things about Dan. He would give anything just to tell Dan that he was sorry. Now, he may not get that chance.

_Dan, please be safe,_ Drago pleaded to himself. _I don't know what I would do without you._


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Drago flew with Aves as fast as he could. The idea of never seeing Dan again hurt. He had to get their as soon as he could.

"Aves," Drago said to the ventus bakugan as she led him to Dan. "Who exactly is Halex?"

"A dangerous bakugan," Aves said. "He tries to bully bakugan who fall in here to become his servant."

"Will he do that to my partner?" Drago asked.

"If he's lucky," Aves said. "He stood up for the other bakugan, which Halex does not like."

"I see," Drago said.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did he end up in the doom dimension?" Aves asked after a long silence. "Only bakugan are pulled in here."

Drago considered not answering, but he knew he had to talk to someone about the fight, just in case he can't tell Dan how he felt. "We lost a brawl against someone with a doom card, and I was sent here. My partner, Dan, followed me."

"Did you see him?' Aves asked.

"Yes," Drago said with tears forming in his eyes. "I was so angry at him for coming into the doom dimension, I told him to go away."

"All friends fight," Aves said, trying to comfort him.

"Not like that," Drago said. "I never wanted him to endanger his life further."

"He may be saved," Aves said. "Look."

Drago looked to where Aves was looking. There, he saw Dan backing away from a tall darkess bakugan. His relief of Dan being alive was erased when he saw he was backing towards the edge of a cliff.

Drago quickly flew near the edge of the cliff. "Dan!" He exclaimed. "Jump on me! Quick!"

Dan turned to look at Drago, and Drago could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Drago remembered Dan's promise, and was amazed he was still keeping it. However, he needed for Dan to be safe.

"Daniel!" Drago exclaimed "Don't think about what happened before! Get on, now!"

After a moment's hesitation, Dan jumped onto Drago's back. He flew to safety, not stopping until they were a safe distance away from Halex.

"That was close," Drago said. "He almost got you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dan said. "Thanks for saving me."

"That's what friends do," Drago answered.

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore," Dan said. "You said I was the worst partner ever."

Hearing those words hurt Drago, but even worse was how he said it. It was not made to tease him or to force Drago into apologizing. It was clear he believed what Drago said.

"I did not mean what I told you earlier," Drago said. "I was just angry and shocked to see you in the doom dimension, and I let my emotions control what I say."

"But you always say I'm too impulsive," Dan said.

"It's true, you are impulsive," Drago said. "But you are also kind, adventurous, and courageous. You may not be the most level-headed partner, but you are the best one I could imagine. You are also the only partner I would ever want."

"Thanks buddy," Dan said. "And don't worry; I know there's a way out of here. There always is."

Drago admired Dan's optimism. He needed to feel it, also. "I agree, Dan," he said. "And tomorrow, we'll search for it."

"We have to go now," Dan said, yawning.

"It has been a long day, and we are too tired," Drago argued. "It would be better for us to search while we are rested."

"Fine," Dan said.

Dan slowly fell asleep, and Drago smiled at himself. They could be anywhere, but as long as they're together, they can face anything. He and Dan were a perfect team, and now that they were together, it felt as though everything would be alright. Then he fell asleep as well, resting for their next adventure.


	4. Author's note

**Author's note**

**I had a couple reviews asking to continue on in this story. Although I would like to, this was just made to guess what would happened if they showed Dan and Drago in the doom dimension, so the next part would be them flying in the doom dimension, which is seen, so I'm not putting that in. This takes place during season 1 (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers). If you want to see more, here are some relevant episodes.**

**Show Time (episode 27): Drago is sent to the doom dimension and Dan follows.**

**The Brawler's last stand (episode 28): Drago sees Dan in the doom dimension. Also, the other brawlers go to the doom dimension to find Dan.**

**Nightmare in Doomsville (episode 29): Dan and Drago are flying around when they see the other brawlers.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**


End file.
